Bungie Armor
The Bungie Armor is an Armor Permutations only available to Bungie Studios employees (and Bungie members on 7/7/10).Bungie Weekly Update, 10/12/07 The armor is visually identical to the EOD Armor's chest piece, save for its fire effect and the absence of the EOD Armor's lights near the shoulders and center. In contrast to the Recon Armor, which for a time was believed to be a Bungie-''only'' armor set, the Bungie armor will not be given out to anyone outside the company. As a con, however, the flaming head is still visible even when in Active Camo, negating its usefulness. This could lead to many frustrating deaths, especially during invisibility-related games. Since the original flaming helmet effect can now be use by players who purchased the Legendary Edition of ''Halo: Reach'', Bungie has developed a new version of this armor with the flames being blue-purple in color rather than red-orange; the new version appears to have variants for both Elites http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/images.aspx?c=59&i=27393 and Spartans http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/images.aspx?c=59&i=27387. On 6/13/2011 Bungie released an application enabling players to get their own blue flames. The armor effect is known as "Eternal" and also released the Bungie Nameplate. Trivia *The Legendary Edition of Halo: Reach garners players a similar armor effect for use in campaign and multiplayer. However, the flames extinguish during in-game cutscenes.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_060410 Bungie Weekly Update, 06.04.10] *When Bungie was asked, "Since Frankie left, does he still have his Flaming Helmet?" it was replied with, "The flame has been extinguished." The only two exceptions to Bungie's employee-only rule is Nathan Fillion, as revealed in the 7/7/09 Podcast, the other being Pope rex, the winner of the Sarkathlon 4 event. *Bungie is advertising the armor on their website with the logos "Get hired, get fire" and "Game with Flame". The appearance of a flaming head is probably another reference to flaming ninjas, which Bungie commonly refers to. *A popular misconception is that Bungie's Flaming Helmet is actually a variant of the Recon helmet. In fact, it is a flame on the collar and is a chest piece that is based on the EOD armor. The Bungie Chest Piece creates the flame on the player's head which can be used with any helmet and shoulder piece. *In Halo: Reach's new multiplayer gametype, "Headhunter", flaming skulls appear when a player takes a headshot. This is a reference to both flaming helmets and another Bungie meme, flaming ninjas. *In celebration of Bungie Day 2010, Bungie gave the armor to every Halo 3 player for the day. In addition to this, the distinct Bungie logo that appears next to an employee's gamertag as a distinguisher was also applied to everyone for the day. This is because the Bungie logo is a linked effect of the armor. *Through a glitch, it's possible in Halo: Reach to cause a players hologram to have the Eternal armor effect. *Customers of Game Stop who pre-ordered the Noble map pack received an exclusive code of the flaming helmet for their Avatar. *Although Bungie employees were only allowed the Eternal flaming effect in Halo: Reach, on June 13, 2011 Bungie released a iOS app on the App Store by Apple which allows the player to recieve 2 nameplates (Bungie's employee nameplate and the All-Stars nameplate) and the Eternal flaming effect and give 7 copies of the nameplates to their friends or strangers (a reference to Bungie's love of 7). Gallery File:Flaming Helmet.jpg|A picture of the Armor Permutation. File:AC flame head.jpg|The one drawback of Bungie Armor. File:Bungie Day.jpg|The armor permutation on Bungie Day. File:Bungie Armor Reach.jpg|The blue-flame employee-only version in Halo: Reach. File:Bluered.jpg|A non-Bungie and Bungie employee showing their flames. File:Halodlc_helmet.png|The Mark V Flaming Helmet for the Xbox Avatar. List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Armor Permutations Category:Halo:Reach